


First Taste

by coldfusion9797



Category: Home and Away
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar is drunk at Josh's eighteenth and tells Andy something he doesn't mean to. Prequel to Eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, in Eighteen Andy told Oscar he mighta mentioned something at Josh's party about having a crush on him. This is what happened.

"Have you tried one of these?" Oscar slurred, holding a glass out towards Andy. Remarkably Andy didn't wear the contents, the pale liquid managing to keep its place as it sloshed about in the glass held by Oscar's unsteady hand.

Oscar was hammered and it wasn't a good look on him, in fact, drunk wasn't a good look on anyone, but especially not on usually sensible people who got all silly and loud and clingy. Though he supposed it was preferable to the mean and violent ones, Andy'd seen enough of that growing up in Mangrove River.

"No, champagne's not really my thing." Andy had decided to stay sober tonight, guessing that the teens at an eighteenth would be drinking more than they could handle. He wasn't here to be the fun police, they could do what they liked, but someone needed their wits about them if an emergency arose.

Oscar sat down heavily beside him, Andy had to scoot across quickly to avoid being sat on, he was sure Oscar didn't even notice. Oscar held the half empty flute up in front of his face, studying the bubbles intently before he swallowed another mouthful.

"It's good, like all bubbly and stuff, you should totally try some Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"It's your name isn't it? Here." Oscar tried to hand him the glass.

"No thanks."

"Oh c'mon, just one sip," Oscar insisted, attempting to press the glass to Andy's lips. Andy grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.

"I said no." He spoke firmly, having had enough experience with drunks to know that he needed to state his feelings in no uncertain terms. Oscar frowned, struggling to focus on Andy, his brown eyes having taken on that drunken glaze. Slowly, a distant awareness came over the teen.

"Now you're angry at me."

"No, I'm not angry," Andy sighed. Just fed up more like it. He was sick of being the babysitter for Summer Bay's teenage crowd. He didn't begrudge helping any of them, on the contrary, he was happy to be there when they needed him, but being that much older than them all meant he was always on the outside, did any of them really consider him a friend? And wasn't that a weird thought. He wondered if maybe he was spending too much time with them.

"Yes, you are. You are angry with me. I don't ever want you to not like me." That was ridiculous, so here came the clingy part. Oscar was starting to get really upset by this. Andy needed to simmer him down, a scene at his brothers birthday party was the last thing he wanted.

"You're drunk and you're jumping to conclusions," Andy explained calmly and quietly, hoping Oscar would follow suit.

"Now you're talking to me like I'm five," Oscar complained loudly. Bloody hell, whichever way Andy jumped seemed to be the wrong one, maybe he should just shut his mouth. He turned his gaze from Oscar, idly watching the people around him as he decided how best to proceed.

"No, no, no," Oscar said, grabbing Andy's chin, forcing him to turn and look at the kid once again. "Only me. I only want you to look at me."

"What?"

"Don't you know how much I adore you? Don't you know how amazing you are? Don't you know if you just kissed me I'd be yours forever?"

"Forever?" Andy echoed dumbly, too shocked to form a sentence of his own. Oscar couldn't really mean that, he was way too drunk to know what he was saying but then again, being drunk lowered your inhibitions...

"Oh shit," Oscar said, clapping his hand over his mouth. "I didn't want to tell you that, not now. I wanted to wait, I wanted to do this properly, when I was eighteen. Oh God, I've ruined it now, haven't I? Fuck! What a fucking idiot!" Shit, Oscar was flipping out, he might really mean this. Andy had had his suspicions about Oscar's preferences, he'd never had a girlfriend, never even appeared interested in anyone, and that was kinda strange for boy his age. And that he felt this way about Andy? Well, that actually kinda did make sense, they spent so much of their time together, and it was always fun and easy. As far as Andy was concerned, there was no need for that to change. This didn't have to be the crisis Oscar thought it was.

"Hey c'mon, it's alright, calm down." Andy reached over and squeezed Oscar's hand, giving him something else to focus on. Oscar looked down at their joined hands and then up at Andy. Oscar's eighteenth was only a couple of months away, Andy could wait. For what he wasn't exactly sure, but he knew it would be worth it. "You want this to be a secret?" Oscar nodded glumly. "Okay then, I won't mention it again 'til you do. Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
